


Home

by titaniumsansa



Series: Song inspired YJ [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Between Seasons/Series, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gap Filler, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Not Canon Compliant, Plothole Fill, Post-Break Up, Snaibsel, Spitfire - Freeform, Supermartian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Inspired by the song "Twin Size Mattress" by the Front Bottoms and the line, "With tears in my eyes I begged you to stay, you said hey man I love you, but no fucking way." This was supposed to be a Spitfire breakup drabble and ended up as Snaibsel with some plot fixing. This is set in March 2015 between s1 and s2.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> This specifically takes place during March 2015 which puts Artemis as 19 and Zatanna as a senior in high school. Zatanna's birthday (from what I can find) is May 20 so which is around the time most high schools get done with finals week/when seniors graduate. Barbara and Dick would be 17/18 too. Also the Gone Girl movie came out in 2014.  
> As I was writing this I realized M'gann and Conner were probably broken up and Tula was probably dead and being used as Kaldur's reason to turn to the Light. But I'm skipping those two plotlines because this is a oneshot and dealing with those two things will make this way longer than I want it to be.  
> Also I am aware this is not an accurate Stanford finals week timeline, but it doesn't fit if I'm accurate. I was watching The Batman (2007-2012) when I wrote this and thought about how Artemis must have interacted with the heroes of Gotham and that played into this, not gonna lie.

“You want us to quit?” Artemis asks, aware she’s repeating herself, aware of how Wally is looking at her. She loves Wally, they’ve been together since high school, but she’s not giving this up for him. It’s picking family over love.

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” Wally smiles at her, hope settling on his face, anticipation evident by how he’s fidgeting, waiting for her to say yes. Artemis knows what she’s going to say, knew the first time he asked and she hates this. She hates that that smile’s going to slide off his face and to the floor like she just knocked him out. There isn’t an easy way out of this.

“No,” Artemis says quietly, looking into his eyes. This isn’t something to have directed at the floor or the wall or the clock his mom got them when they moved to Palo Alto together. The smile disappears.

“No?” Wally asks.

“No. I’m not quitting. And you shouldn’t quit either. We’re at the top of our game, we’re squad leaders and Raquel’s going to be the first of us to join the League,” Artemis reminds him and Wally sighs. The sigh makes him sound so much older than their young 19.

“Don’t you want normal? Kids and a picket fence?” Wally asks.

“Who has picket fences anymore? Wally I’ve never had normal. I wouldn’t know what to do with normal. I don’t want normal. I don’t want a minivan and to be a has been before I’m thirty,” Artemis says and she doesn’t mean to come off as rude, but having a normal life isn’t possible. Maybe for Wally it could be, but she can’t be that girl for him, doesn’t want to change for him.

"That's how Gone Girl and shit like that happens. And that’s a lot of effort and if we can’t get past this then we need to figure out what we’re gonna do,” Artemis says and Wally sighs.

“Really, Artemis?” he asks and Artemis rolls her eyes.

“You saw the same movie I did. Her husband kind of looks like Bruce Wayne. Like if you squint,” Artemis says. She realizes she’s kind of still in shock that Wally just dropped this on her, they shouldn’t be talking about Gone Girl.

“I’m quitting. You aren’t quitting with me, are you?” Wally asks. Artemis shakes her head.

“And I’m guessing you want to find some normal girl to settle down with to get that picket fence and minivan with huh?” Artemis asks. Wally looks hurt at her suggestion but she knows he won’t be happy with her and it won’t work no matter how hard they try. She’s not giving up the superhero life and he’s not going back, she can tell by the look on his face. Time to pretend it’s fine. He’s not the only one with shiny eyes.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be together. Stay,” Wally says and Artemis shakes her head.

“Wally. I love you but no way. We both know this won’t work if I’m on the Team and you’re off it,” Artemis reminds him and brushes past him, walking to their bedroom. It’ll just be his soon, she has a few texts to send and she has to keep it together.

“I’ll be out of here in an hour,” Artemis says and Wally bites his lip as a few tears hit the kitchen tile. The coffee’s growing cold and Artemis is leaving. The morning has no chance of getting better or being redeemed. Wally isn’t sure how long he stares at their kitchen, soon to just be his kitchen as he hears Artemis pack.

* * *

 

“Thank you,” Artemis repeats for the fifth time. Barbara’s driving her home, her mom is expecting her back. It seems like a month ago she moved out with a bright smile and a happy speedster helping. Graduating high school and moving to California seemed like a huge adventure and it was. It’s hard to remember that she’s back in Gotham, within nine months of graduating. That’s gonna be a hell of a commute back to Palo Alto, she makes a mental note to ask Dick or Bruce if Wally’s ability to use zeta tubes will disappear.

“It’s no problem. Did you dump Wally?” Barbara asks. Artemis shakes her head.

“Sort of a mutual thing. He’s getting out of the superhero game. He asked me to quit with him and I told him no. I love you guys here in Gotham. I love Star City with Green Arrow and Black Canary. I love the League and the Team. I can’t just-I couldn’t give you all up. I’ve never known normal anyway. Wouldn’t know what to do with myself,” Artemis says, attempting to sound nonchalant. Barbara shoots her a worried look.

“I’m here. And Dick-Dick is probably with Wally as we speak but we both love you. And we’re here,” Barbara reminds her. Artemis smiles but Barbara knows her well enough to know it’s not entirely genuine. The redhead wonders how Wally could just ask Artemis that, at breakfast no less. Barbara sighs and parks, it’s been a while since Artemis has been in Gotham to patrol and if she’s up for it, it’d be nice. It’ll be nice to patrol with the trio of bats again. It’s been a while.  

Barbara still knows where to park for the apartment complex. The little fact is comforting and hurts at the same time, Artemis doesn’t let herself dwell on it. Barbara waits for her to get out before they grab boxes and begin the task of getting them up to the apartment. The stairs are a nice workout and Artemis reminds herself that she needs to buy Barbara coffee or something sometime as a physical thank you. Her mom smiles when she sees them and Barbara smiles widely back. Barbara used to love coming over to hang out with Artemis and talk to her mom. Artemis loved sleepovers at Barbara’s and seeing what having a good dad was like. They set the boxes in Artemis’s old room, and they get hugs.

“It’s good to see both of you again,” Paula smiles and Artemis keeps a happy expression on her face. It’s half an hour before it’s all up and Barbara’s getting ready to leave.

“See you on patrol later?” Barbara asks and Artemis nods.

“Yeah. Totally. See you then,” Artemis promises.

* * *

 

Wally’s probably in their apartment eating lunch and she can picture how he’s sitting on their couch, homework and books spread out on the coffee table.

Artemis has managed to text the necessary people, she asks Dick and M’gann to spread the news so she doesn’t have to have the awkward conversations with everyone on the Team about it.

 _Are you okay?_ The text from Zatanna pops up and Artemis debates her choices. She can lie and say it’s peachy keen and that it’s fine, really. Zatanna deserves the truth and wants it though, so she gives it.

 _I’ll be fine. Eventually. I moved back in with my mom because living with Wally was an absolute no. And even if he left the apartment I don’t think I could stay there. So commuting to Palo Alto and back will be fun. He wanted me to quit the Team with him. And I just couldn’t. I can’t. So we broke up._ Artemis knows the text is long but Zatanna won’t mind. Zatanna knows her well, genuinely cares, so she gets the long text and the truth.

She has time to fall apart and grieve, she lost Wally, lost what they had but she doesn’t regret her choice. Artemis regrets that Wally wanted her to pick. There’s a few hours to unpack the boxes and the feelings and Artemis is thankful her mom gives her space.

The first night is hard but she slips out and meets Barbara and Bruce on a roof. Barbara smiles.

“Glad to see you. It’s nice to have you back in Gotham, regardless of circumstances,” Barbara says and Artemis knows she’s speaking for Bruce and Dick too. If Bruce wasn’t such a damn busy person, maybe she’d ask if she could talk to him, but he’s not Dinah and she’s not his kid. Still, Bruce has to get it, has to feel like she does, giving up the life is out of the question. There are people Artemis can picture leaving the superhero life behind, both on the League and Team-but she can’t picture Bruce leaving it either. Artemis grins.

“You can take the girl out of Gotham but you can’t take the Gotham out of the girl,” Artemis says and Barbara makes a noise of agreement before Bruce hands her her old comm back. Artemis is surprised he kept it but doesn’t try to venture into feelings territory. It’s not the time or the place and she’s almost as bad as Bruce is with feelings. Time to divide and conquer.

* * *

 

Artemis wakes up early the first Monday without Wally. It’s hard to get used to not sleeping next to him, and it’s hard to get used to the time difference of Gotham and Palo Alto. Classes and homework take up the time Wally used to take up, and Artemis doesn’t regret seeing the Team a few nights a week. March turns into April and Gotham gets warmer. Zatanna asks her to stay back for a few minutes one Friday night and Artemis pauses.

“Yeah?” Artemis asks. The mission went well, that can’t be it. They usually text back and forth or call each other, Artemis wonders what Zatanna needs to talk about face to face.

“Can we talk? I need help figuring some stuff out and you’re already in college so you have some of it down,” Zatanna says and Artemis nods as she relaxes.

“Mind if we grab dinner? I’m starving,” Artemis suggests and Zatanna smiles, she can do that. Artemis has told her a few times she doesn’t have all of her shit together, but she has more of it together than Zatanna does and she needs to talk to someone about college and moving out of the Cave and Artemis is almost as close to her as M’gann. M’gann shouldn’t really count because she lives with her and the other girl’s a telepath but M’gann’s still one of her favorite people anyway.

* * *

 

Artemis thinks of Wally a little less every day. Getting over him involves forgetting and it’s a relief to forget if he puts cereal or milk in a bowl first, if he gets his toothbrush wet before or after he puts the toothpaste on, what exact shade of green his eyes are-Artemis is thankful. She’s not sure if she could live with all of those memories and facts and get over him. It hurts less and less to see him but not talk to him, it’s not like they really have much to talk about anymore anyway. If she wanted to she could talk about her friends, they used to be _their_ friends, but Wally cut all ties with the Team except the bats. Artemis is sure that it’s probably a cleaner break, easier on him, but it’s not easier on their former teammates. Wally’s eyes meet hers for a second after class ends and she shakes her head slightly. She’s over him, at least for the most part, and she’s got other things to worry about. A text from Zatanna pops up and Artemis has to think of how to juggle studying and friends and the Team. Still, Artemis wonders what Wally does in his free time now, he must have so much of it without her and the Team.

* * *

 

May means that everyone is studying for finals and there are fewer people going on missions. Artemis already told Kaldur she’s not even coming in during her finals week. She’s going to sleep the day after and then see who’s graduating. M’gann, Conner and Zatanna will be graduating from Happy Harbor high the week after Artemis takes her finals. It feels like everyone’s graduating, debating their futures, and Artemis texts Dinah. If she survives finals week, she’d love to see her and Oliver. Dinah texts her back quickly, wishing her good luck.

Artemis can’t imagine what life would be like isolated from the League and Team. Wally had to have known that was asking her to give up her family, her friends. Artemis wonders how he’s doing, he’s successfully given up the life. Dick and Barbara haven’t mentioned him to her, but if she wants answers, she’ll ask. Artemis just isn’t sure if she’ll ever ask, if she really wants to know if Wally is happier without her. Dick and Barbara will be in study mode until they graduate too-but Artemis wonders if Barbara might want to grab dinner with their parents like they used to. A quick text to Barbara is sent, and Artemis checks for other texts and her calendar.

It’s a good thing Barbara’s dad and Artemis’s mom get along for a lot of reasons. Artemis is pretty sure he knows who Artemis is at night, who her mom is-and probably the real identity of the bats. The man is a detective and he always seems to know exactly what’s going on every time Artemis sees him. He reminds her of Bruce in a few ways. Barbara replies with a few days that might work and Artemis grins. Gotham is a big place to get lost in, but it’s a small place to patrol. It’s nice to be back somewhere familiar after her life got turned upside down by Wally.

 _That Thursday should work. Also I know you’re Zatanna’s best friend and I have no idea what to get her for a graduation gift/ birthday present Any suggestions?_ Barbara texts her and Artemis grins, she knows a few things Zatanna might want.

* * *

 

 _Do you want to do breakfast together? I can be over in Gotham in five. And unless you’ve got plans._ The text from Zatanna is perfect timing, neither Artemis or her mom have made breakfast yet.

“Do you want to meet Zatanna for breakfast?” Artemis asks.

“As much as I love Zatanna, I think I’m going to say no for today,” Paula says. Artemis nods, slipping her jacket on before she types a reply.

 _Come to Gotham. Where do you wanna go for breakfast?_ Artemis asks.

 _That little breakfast place we went to last time. Meet you by the alley with that phone booth?_ Zatanna texts back.

 _See you in a few_. Artemis texts her. It’s the perfect time to give Zatanna her birthday gift and talk about her plans, she wants to move back to Shadowcrest and Artemis wants to help if she can.

* * *

 

“Sure you won’t stay?” M’gann asks Zatanna.

“I’ve been planning to move back home since I left it. Sort of like a “there must always be a Stark in Winterfell” or “there will always be bats in Gotham” sort of thing. I have to go,” Zatanna says. M’gann knows that, but she’s going to miss Zatanna. Conner doesn’t say anything, just watches Zatanna and Artemis pack.

“It’s not like we’re never gonna see her again. We’re still gonna see her all the time,” Conner says and M’gann nods. Sometimes she almost forgets how well she and Conner know each other, he always knows what to say even without a mental link.

 _How long do you think it’ll be until they start dating? They’re practically a couple already._ M’gann thinks.

 _Not sure. I think that requires one of them to admit their feelings. Might be a while_. Conner thinks back.

“I’ll make sure she comes out for air and to see us,” Artemis says and M’gann smiles at that.

“You better,” M’gann says seriously.

“I’m ready. Let’s go,” Zatanna says and Artemis nods. A flash of magic puts them in Shadowcrest. It won’t take Zatanna long to unpack, not with magic, but Artemis knows that’s not why Zatanna wants her there. It’s been years, Shadowcrest has been sealed up since Zatara became Doctor Fate.

“You can go. I’ll be fine. Think I just want some time alone,” Zatanna says finally. She’ll need to run to the grocery store and clean up some of the dust and take some time to think.

“You sure?” Artemis asks. Zatanna nods.

“Yeah. Thanks for helping me and making my birthday something to be happy about. Again,” Zatanna says. Artemis has always remembered her birthday and tried to make it a celebration, even without her dad. Artemis has always been there, always been good about talking, even with different timezones. Artemis looks at her with concerned eyes but she nods before Zatanna sends her back to the Cave.

* * *

 

 _Are you by any chance, tired of living with your mom?_ The text from Zatanna comes as Artemis is getting ready to go on patrol. She really should stop by Star City and get a few dozen more arrows, she goes through a quiver much quicker in Gotham than Palo Alto or anywhere else.

 _A little. Why are you asking? Are you looking for a roommate?_ Artemis texts back.

 _A few nights living alone made me realize how much noise Conner, M’gann, and Wolf make._ Zatanna’s reply makes her laugh but Artemis knows that’s true.

 _I can move out this weekend. Or tomorrow if you wanna help me. I think my mom might want peace and quiet._ Artemis admits. It’s been nice to see her mom but it might be time to move back out. Plus, she’s had a million sleepovers with Zatanna, and they work well together. Living together sounds great.

 _Not tonight?_ Zatanna asks.

 _About to patrol. Tomorrow works better_.

 _Cool. Text you tomorrow morning to figure out the details?_ Zatanna asks and Artemis finds herself smiling as she texts her best friend back.

* * *

 

Zatanna is so relieved to have someone else to make noise that she hugs Artemis once they get all of her boxes moved. It’s a much easier move than Palo Alto to Gotham and Artemis is thankful. There’s an odd feeling in her stomach as Zatanna hugs her tightly but Artemis chalks it up to not eating breakfast yet.

“I’ll give you the full tour when you’re ready but I’m gonna make us breakfast first,” Zatanna says and Artemis finds it easy to smile back. Smiling and laughing have always been easier with Zatanna.

Artemis blasts good music as she puts her things away in her room, it’s a good morning. She can smell coffee and something’s baking. Things are going to be good, Artemis thinks as she follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

The first week just feels like a sleepover, the idea of living with her best friend seems like a dream. No secrets to keep, the house is large enough that if one of them is sleeping, they don’t disturb each other. Living with Zatanna takes some adjustment but after the first month, it’s just natural. Of course whoever’s up first is going to make coffee, they’re interested in the same Netflix shows and they keep almost the same schedule.

* * *

 

Living with Zatanna makes sense, and Artemis realizes she hasn’t thought of Wally in a long time when she’s hanging out with Barbara and Dick. Barbara asks if she’s interested in anyone and Artemis feels like an idiot.

“Oh my god. Hello Megan!” Artemis blurts and Barbara raises an eyebrow. Dick looks over and Artemis thinks about it for a moment. Her first thought was Zatanna, their morning coffee-their routine, looking forward to going home. Shadowcrest isn’t home-Zatanna is. She’d follow her anywhere, the feeling in her chest is just like when she realized she was in love with Wally. Artemis wonders how she didn’t see that, if anyone saw it before her.

“I’m in love with Zatanna. Oh my god,” Artemis hears herself say.

“Pay up, rich boy,” Barbara says and Dick shoots a half glare to Artemis.

“I thought Zatanna would admit her feelings to us first,” Dick sighs as he pulls a crisp bill out of his wallet.

“I’ve gotta go,” Artemis says and she ignores the knowing smiles. Going from one zeta tube to another then to Shadowcrest takes a few minutes, but Zatanna should be home.

“Hey. How are Dick and Barbara?” Zatanna asks. Artemis is home early so maybe the two got too coupley-but that doesn’t explain the look on her best friend’s face. Just best friends, Zatanna reminds herself. She’s not going to mess this up because of stupid butterflies in her stomach.

“I love you,” Artemis says and Zatanna smiles.

“Love you too, you’re my best friend,” Zatanna says and Artemis shakes her head.

“No, like I’m in love with you. And you know I’m completely over Wally and you’re not a rebound, not that we’re-that we’d-” Artemis rambles and Zatanna kisses her.

“I’m in love with you too. Guess we’re both oblivious, huh?” Zatanna asks and Artemis kisses her again.


End file.
